The Lies (KUROKO NO BASKET FANFICTION)
by Akashi-SEiJURro
Summary: "Ah... So it happened again..." After rushing kuroko to the hospital because of how sick he was his friends start to notice all the changes. But will they notice that Kuroko is lying to them?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story, please enjoy. I'm sorry if there is spelling errors I'm using my phone .-._

 ** _Kagami's P.O.V_**

 _We had just finished the game against Razukan. And with luck and Kuroko we won by one point. There Kuroko stood in tears looking up probably relieved._

 _"Oi! Kuroko relax will you!" I said smacking him in the back of the head. He slightly smiled the corners of his mouth twitching. "Gumenasai Kagami-kun."_

 _I rolled my eyes when I saw Hyuga and coach arguing about their luck, strength, and will. "HYUGA!" She shrieked hitting him with a newspaper._

 _Old iron heart chuckled. "Oi Kuroko let's go out. I'll get you a vanilla-WHAT THE?! KUROKOOOOOO!" But he was no where to be found._

 _Hyuga cracked his knuckles a smirk and a vein popping out from his features. "Just wait till I get my hands on himmmm." He muttered._

 _'Awkward..'_

 _Kuroko's P.O.V._

 _There I sit in the bathroom stall on my knees. Trembling. I need my medications..._

 _I threw up once again, coughing. A greenish fluid made its way down the corners of my mouth and dripped onto my jersey. No... This can't be happening here.._

 _I pulled my cell out. I have no choice but to call Momoi-san. I dialed her number and after three rings she answered. "Kurokoooo! Hey, where are you? Kise and Aomine and I are waiting at your apartments steps. We got you something to congratulate yo-" I coughed gaging a bit as more fluids spilled from my mouth._

 _"K-KUROKO?! Are you okay?!" I trembled. "M-Momoi-san, I don't feel so well. "_

 _"Oh my god! Where are you we'll come get you!" I trembled trying to stand, failing as I fell hiring my head with a yelp. "T-The boys stall I'm still at the game.." She hung up._

 _'Please come get me Momoi-san... Then everything went black._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _When I woke up I was in a white room. Sitting up flashes went through my mind of what had happened the previous day._

 _I looked out the window and sighed gripping my sweat bands._

 **"Ah... So it happened again..."**


	2. Chapter two

_**WEEEEEEELLLL IM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! LETS FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**_

 _ **NORMAL P.O.V.**_

 _Everyone sat in the waiting room of Tokyo 's hospital. Anxious. Aomine and Momoi-san held each other close praying to god Kuroko was alright._

 _Midorima and Akashi sat in silence watching the door hoping it'd open. And Kise had tears falling down his now pale face. Murasakibara had a pile of snacks that weren't opened and sat on the side of him._

 _"Do you think Kuro-chin is okay?" He asked fiddling with his huge thumbs. "OF COURSE! BAKA!" Aomine snapped. Just then Kise sat up. "I'll be back, I'm going to get Kurokochii some vanilla pudding for when he wakes up._

 _Murasakibara stood to. "I'll go to. So I can get Kuro-chin some snacks." Aomine and Momoi-san then offered to go to, and with that the four left to find Kuroko something._

 _Leaving the other two miracles alone in the waiting room with the now entering Seirin basketball team. "Is Kuroko okay?" Hyuuga and Aida asked at the same time._

 _"We don't know." Midorima answered solemnly. "Kuroko..." Kagami-Kun muttered clenching his fist. "That bastards always getting into trouble."_

 _Akashi looked at him with a perplexed expression. "Like what trouble?" He asked curious like a child. "He challenges street thugs even when he knows its dangerous, he can't play basketball for shit, and he could get beat up. He goes around sticking up for others knowing that he doesn't have the strength to fight back." He muttered._

 _Midorima snorted. "I can't believe he still confronts people like that." He said smirking amused. Hyuuga had a smirk and a vein popping up on his features. "That baka."_

 _Suddenly the doctor came out of the room. "Is anyone here for Kuroko Tetsuya?" He asked. The room filled with noise as almost everyone from there seats rose._

 _The doctor awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Four visitors at a time please." Akashi and Midorima rushed in along with Kagami-Kun and Aida._

 ** _Kuroko's P.O.V._**

 _I sat staring out the window. "Oi Kuroko!" I turned to see Kagami in my face with a angry expression. "BAKA!" He snapped. "Don't just run off like that after a game!"_

 _"Gomenasai Kagami-Kun." He sighed. "Just don't do it again." Midorima adjusted his glasses and stared at me._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." Akashi's sharp eyes narrowed. "Tetsuya have they said anything about your condition?" I shook my head._

 _"No, right now there just doing tests on me."_

 _Lies._

 _"And your not lying to me, are you Tetsuya?" He demanded. "No. Of course not Akashi-Kun." His glare softened and in butted Aida._

 _Her arms wrapped around me and she frowned. "Kuroko you baka! How come you didn't say anything before you left you idiot!"_

 _I shrugged. "I didn't think it would be this bad. I only thought it was a simple stomach ache." I answer bluntly._

 _She whacked me. "BAKA!" Kagami-Kun drug her out and she hissed evily. "JUST YOU WAIT KUROKO! WHEN YOU GET OUT I'M GOING TO PUT YOU IN A BOSTON CRAB HOLD!"_

 _I slightly smiled and Midorima handed me a stuffed bunny. "Your lucky item for today Kuroko." I smiled. "Arigato wasaimas Midorima-kun." He looked away and blushed slightly._

 _Akashi ruffled my hair. "Tetsuya your bed hair is horrific." He muttered. I shrugged. And with that they two exited ._

 _Pair after pair after pair visited me until finally Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine and Momoi-san entered. Momoi-san threw her arms around me anxiously, tears running down her face._

 _"Tetsu-kun! We where so worried about you!" She cried. "Gomenasai." I whispered. Kise looked at me and tears made there way down his face._

 _"Oi Kise stop crying!" Aomine said awkwardly staring at the blond haired teen. "Gomenasai, I was just so worried." He then hugged me to._

 _"Kurokochii I bought you some vanilla pudding!" He chirped. Murasakibara set arms full of snacks on the chair._

 _"Kuro-chin I bought you your favorite snacks." I slightly smiled. "Arigato wasaimas." "Oh! Tet-chan! I got you something to!" She dug through her coat pockets anxiously and smiled when she pulled out a small bag._

 _Inside was a necklace. The necklace had a basketball on it and on the back a scripture. 'To the phantom sixth man, the hope to restore the GOM.'_

 _"Arigato Momoi-san." I said slipping it around my neck. Aomine sighed. "Oi Tetsu, when will you be released?" He asked looking at the white tiles on the floor._

 _"Tonight." I answered. "Need a ride?" I shook my head. "No but after I get out I'm going to Majji burger to get me a shake."_

 _"Tetsu I'll meet you there. I got you something but now isn't the time to give it to you." I nodded. "Arigato Aomine-kun."_

 _And with that they exited. The doctors walked in. "Are you ready to continue the surgery Kuroko Tetsuya?" I nodded._

 _"Are they gone?" He nodded._

 _ **"Then, let's continue with the operations doctor.."**  
_

 _ **DX damn it Kuroko you liar**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, IT REALLY MADE MY DAY GUYS :D! WELL ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 ** _Kagami's P.O.V._**

 _It had been two days since we last saw Kuroko. I was starting to get anxious. 'Is he okay?, is he still in the hospital?, why hasn't he called?'_

 _It was driving me insane. Not just me. Hyuuga and Aida to. Along with the other members of Seirin. Kuroko was never absent at school and then he just suddenly dissapears._

 _'Damn it Kuroko where are you?'_

 _-TIME SKIP-_

 _It was after school and I was practicing basket ball on the court outside when I noticed the shadow of a tall man on my right. I turned to see the tan skinned dark haired Aomine Daiki standing there his arms crosses._

 _"Oi Kagami, where's Tetsu?" I shrugged. "I was hoping you'd know that." I mutter shooting the ball towards the basket but missing._

 _His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?" With a heavy sigh I retrieved my ball and sat on the bench next to him. "He's been absent. For two days." I whisper._

 _"Oi! Absent! But Tetsu's NEVER absent!" I nodded. "I know. But I've heard nothing from him. I'm worried." He smacked the side of my head._

 _"BAKAGAMI! THEN YOU SHOULD CHECK UP ON HIM!" I growled. "HOW DO I DO THAT WHEN I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS STREET THUG!" He shot me a vicious glare._

 _"Baka." I hissed. "Do you have that pink haired girls number?" He smacked me again. "She has a name. And yes I do. Why?" With a roll of my eyes I answered._

 _"She's good at getting information maybe she could help us out." "That's the first great idea you've ever had Bakagami." He said grinning._

 _"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" I hissed. He simply rolled his eyes and pulled his cellphone out. And within minutes we knew where Kuroko was._

 _"Ah so he's still in the hospital..." I whispered starting to walk, aside Aomine DAIKI. "Wasn't he supposed to be released that night?" Aomine asked curiously._

 _"Yes. I have no idea why he's still in." When we entered the hospital we went to Kurokos room and saw he sat there talking to a man with a clip board who seemed to take note of everything he said._

 _As soon as he noticed us he exited. I entered. His eyes avoided ours. His skin was also a lot paler and his blue hair was dull. "Kuroko how come your still here!?" I snapped._

 _The smaller teen shrugged and stared at me deadpanned. "I got sick an hour before I was supposed to leave so they kept me. I am being released in two hours though."_

 _Aomine glared at him. "Oi Tetsu, you could have texted me. I still have your gift." He looked down guilt read by the way he fiddled with his thumbs._

 _"Gomenasai Aomine-kun." The older teen rubbed his neck with his large palms and sighed. "Baka." Kuroko looked up and smiled slightly. 'Why do I sense something in you has changed?'_

 _He looked at me. "How's Hyuuga and Aida?" He asked bluntly. "Pissed. Anxious." He couldn't help but to smile a bit wider. "I should be expecting a warm welcome tomorrow then."_

 _I snorted. "No lie." 'Why does something feel off? Would Kuroko lie to me?'_

 _"Hey Kagami-Kun, Aomine-kun, will you wait until I'm released?" I nodded along with Aomine-kun. "Sure Tetsu/Kuroko." We said at the same time._

 _-SMALL TIME SKIP AGAIN (SOWWY ^^') -_

 _Kuroko was finally released. I couldn't help but to notice how slender and frail new looked now in the moon light. I believe Aomine-kun noticed as well seeing it through that we exchanged glances._

 _I also noticed that Kuroko looked like he was in pain, every step he took. "Oi Tetsu, you okay?" He nodded. "Hai. And you guys should leave me here. My apartment is near here."_

 _"You don't want us to walk you all the way Tetsu?" He shook his head. "Nah, go on, besides you and Kagami-Kun live farther than I do."_

 _"Alright... Come on Bakagami." A vein popped from my for head. "SHUT UP A-HOE-MINE!" We bickered like that all the ways home._

 _ **KUROKO'S P.O.V.**_

 _I leaned up against the alley way walls panting. 'God damn it it hurts...' I hissed trying to take another step. My body hasn't received. I was supposed to be released in a week for healing time._

 _But they'd notice if I was fine that long._

 _'My apartment is still 3 miles away...'_

 _Yes I know I told Kagami-Kun and Aomine-kun that my apartment was right here but I didn't want them to see me any further like this. Destroyed._

 _My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. Soft laughter emitted from my lips. Soft to harsh and from laughter to sobs. I threw my head back clutching my shirt with my free hand._

 _My other hand had taken a mind of its own to jab my rib cage. Harder and harder._

 _"Work damn you...!" I shakily cried._

 _"WORK YOU USELESS BODY!" I sobbed repeatedly pushing harder towards my ribs._

 _"Worthless body why won't you work...?!"_

 ** _THATS ALL FOR NOW GUYS SOWWY_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I REALLY HOPE FOR MORE REVIEWS GUYS, THEY GIVE MEH MOTIVATION :D! I HAAAAAVE A BIG ASS HEAD ACHE AND I WANNA CRY DX XD WELL ANYWAY ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPPIE**

 _Kurokos P.O.V._

 _Last night in the alley way I had fainted after crying so long. My body was so weak. Damn it..._

 _I stood with a groan of pain. I began to slowly walk towards the fence of a near by basketball court. Once I grasped a hold of it I gasped for air._

 _I'm so hungry..._

 _I turned to the side to see some young aged teens playing street ball. Suddenly these things jumped in._

 _"OI PUNK THIS IS OUR COURT!" I heard one say. I clutched the fence with my fingers. He was pissing me off..._

 _I made my way there and the boys began to get violent that is until I fell between them. "What kind of basketball is this? This isn't basketball this is violence!" I snapped._

 _A grin made its way on the lips of the tallest player. "Whatever kid. What do you know about basketball?!" He spat._

 _"I know how to play it without violence." I said bluntly as he lifted me by the collar. A few other guys stifled laughs._

 _"First basket wins." And with that me and him were playing none on one. I fumbled with the ball. And suddenly my knees buckled and I fell to the ground my eyes widening._

 _I feel so numb..._

 _He made the basket and laughed . "BAKA! MR-I-KNOW-HOW-TO-PLAY-WITHOUT-VIOLENCE' ain't so tough now!"_

 _And with that he came near me basketball in hands, and he slammed it into my face. It hit my eye and my head. I could already feel pressure on my eye._

 _Shit..._

 _His other street ball players made there way towards me and I was being beat up. Not a surprise since my body is useless._

 _-TIME SKIP-_

 _I arrived home about 7:30 am, school started at 8:00. I looked at my face in the mirror. My for head was bleeding a bit and had a nice gash on it._

 _I had a black eye and a busted bruised up lip. My wrists had bruises to from when they grabbed me to hard._

 _I looked away wincing. And with that I took a shower, lathering my body with cherry scented body wash. The hot water stung my face when it hit it and I threw myself backwards panting._

 _As soon as I was out I took my medication and pain meds to and got dressed. I didn't have time to eat so I rushed out the door._

 _When I got there I was just in time. I used misdirection to make sure no one noticed me, or my banged up face._

 _All though I knew it was bound to be seen at practice..._

 _My first few classes I went unnoticed, it was until my third class when Kagami looked at my face. He hasn't noticed for a while, because I had my head down but when he called me up, I had no choice but to look at him._

 _His eyes met mine and he gasped slightly. "Kuroko your face-!" I hushed him. "Yeah, I know, keep quiet." I muttered._

 _Anger glared through his expression and he examined me further. "Who?" He demanded. "Street thugs."_

 _"When?"_

 _"This morning."_

 _Damn it... I'm being to feel tired... I made it through the day, and all that was left now was practice. And I was surprised when I opened the gym doors to see Akashi, Midorima , Aomine-kun, Kise, and Murasakibara standing there along with and angry Seirin and Kagami._

 _"Eh?" I asked confused. Aomine-kun grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Immediately he examined my face._

 _I could feel fumes of anger radiating off everyone. 'What the hell?...' Aomine-kun looked at Akashi who was also examining me._

 _"Tetsuya. Who did this to you?" I looked down. "Kagami-Kun you dumbass." I muttered. "Street thugs." He raised a brow._

 _"Describe them." I sighed . "look its not really a big deal-" I sweat dropped as purple flames came from the gentle snack eating giant._

 _"Answer the question. So I can crush them." (XD ala)_

 _Hyuuga and Aida began to crack there knuckles. "Yeah so we can teach him some manners..." They barked with fire._

 _"I'm fine." Kise hugged me. "NO ONE HURTS MY KUROKOCHII AND GETS AWAY WITH IT DAMN IT!" Midorima-kun adjusted his glasses and stared coldly ahead._

 _"Bastards. Today's prediction offers bad luck. Bad luck indeed when j get my hands on em'." With a sigh I looked down._

 _"Can we just practice?" I whisper. Kagami nodded. "If you can score two baskets against Hyuuga in a one on one game right now, we'll practice. If not we will discuss this."_

 _Knowing how desperate I was I took the offer and in the middle of trying to make a second basket my knees once again buckled and I fell hitting my head._

 _Things began to get blurry. And I heard voices._

 _"KUROKO!"_

 _"TETSU-KUN!"_

 _"TETSU!"_

 _"KUROKOCHII!"_

 _"TETSUYA!"_

 _That was the last things I heard before everything became dark._


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY I GOT SOO MANY REVIEWS I WOKE UO WITH A HEADACHE AND A SMILE XD ANYWAY ENJOY!**

 **Kurokos P.O.V.**

 _My eyes we're closed but around me I heard shuffling and voices._

 _"What's going on?" Hissed one_

 _"How would I know?!" Hissed another._

 _"He's your former shadow!"_

 _"And your his shadow!" Other scattered voices spread one that said things I couldn't make out. I pushed my self hard to open my eyes._

 _Midorima-kun was sitting next to me. I wasn't in the hospital, no the room was an ugly color. It had to be one of their houses. Midorima-kun Sat closer._

 _"Remeber at the game when you and I agreed we didn't get along? That doesn't mean I don't care, it just means in my eyes you irritate me with your kindness and innocence, your will irritated me I guess, but that doesn't seem to matter now. "_

 _I yawned. "Is this your house? Midorima-kun?" He nodded. "Oh no wonder the paint is ugly." He stiffened and looked away a tint of pink on his cheeks._

 _"Guys Kurokos awake." Midorima-kun muttered. They all turned towards me. "Kuroko what's going on you bastard!" Kagami hissed._

 _"You don't think we notice you because your some kind of 'shadow!' That makes his lights shine brighter leaving himself in the darkness. But we do notice you! We've noticed how skinny, sickly skinny you are, paler than before, your hair is dull, it doesn't even shine anymore! You don't think we notice you!" Kise screeched through tears._

 _"Kise-kun..."_

 _"What's going g on with you Kuroko?..." I looked down. "Nothing, I'm fine. I have the flu." Akashi hissed. "Are you sure Tetsuya? The doctors said it was just the flu?" I nodded_

 _"I was supposed to rest for a full week and then come back to school but I couldn't miss school." Murasakibara had unopened snacks. Unusual for him._

 _"You still haven't given a description, so I can crush them." I smiled inwardly. "Its fine Murasakibara-kun. Its just a few minor set backs."_

 _"But Kuro-chin-" I shook my head. "Its fine I promise." He sighed. "Kuro-chin is to nice for his own damn good." He muttered. Maybe I was, but violence against violence only causes destruction._

 _Just like lies and more lies cause rifts..._

 _I yawned laying back down. My eyes shut forcefully._

 _I was out._

 _Aomines P.O.V._

 _"Oi do you think Tetsu would lie to us?" Kagami shook his head. "No. Why would he? I doubt he has anything to hide." Akashi narrowed his eyes._

 _"On the contrary, many normal people have secrets no one knows." I sighed. "I wish I knew what went on behiMidorima-knt eyes." "Hey?..." Midorima-kun asked._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Have any of you ever seen Kuroko laugh?" He pondered looking at us._

 _Everyone in the room went silent and the answer was obvious. "No." Midorima smiled. "I have only once. I stayed real quiet though, it was when Aomine, Kagami, and Kise where arguing."_

 _Everyone was instantly intrigued. "It was faint and quite but I heard it. He tried to cover it up by coughing." A smirk made its way to Kagamis lips._

 _"I'll bet you 40 yen I can get him to laugh!" Everyone shook on it. "Deal."_

 _"Oi bakagami! The only one who could make Tetsu laugh is me!"_

 _"Just like the only one who could beat you is you?"_

 _"And like the only one who could block you is you?"_

 _"Or like-"_

 _"OKAY ENOUGHHHHH!" I whined sending laughter through the room._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heeeeeey guys, thanks again for mah reviews :3 anyway, enjoy.**_

 _ **Kurokos**_ _P.O.V._

 _When I woke up I was still in the house. My heart was burning. Along with my lungs. I wobbled to the kitchen my knees aching. 'No... This can't be happening here...'_

 _I looked around to see everyone passed out in any place they could find. Suddenly I hit something falling to the floor in pain. And the something wasn't a something it was a someone._

 _I looked up to see Midorima-kun. "Gomenasai-" he shook his head and helped me up. "What're you doing up? He asked. "What do you mean?" He sighed and pointed to the clock. "Its four in the morning. And your here wandering around." I sighed._

 _"Sorry I was looking for the bathroom." Midorima-kun pushed me into the hall and pointed towards the right. "Thanks." I entered the bathroom and flicked on the light._

 _I gasped falling to my knees coughing. 'No, no, no... Not here, no!' Suddenly a liquid sputtered from my mouth. I wiped my mouth and my eyes widened. My hands were covered in blood._

 _I trembled. "No..." Tears spilt onto my cheeks and I wiped them with anger. "This body... Its so useless..." I slammed my fist down onto the tiles. "I'm useless...!"_

 _I heard a knock on the door. "Kuroko?" I stopped. "Y-Yes?" I asked slipping around to stand up. "You okay? I heard you yelling and I just wanted to check up on you." I realized it was just Midorima-kun._

 _"I'm f-fine!" I shouted into panic. I turned on the sink trying to wipe the dried up blood on my fingers and mouth. "You don't sound fine..." He murmured._

 _In a panic I scrubbed harder but it wasn't budging. The door nob began to turn. "Kuroko I'm coming in."_

 _'NO!'_

 _And as soon as the door opened Midorima-kun stared at me in shock._

 _'No...'_

 _He came closer and shut the door. His tapped fingers reached for mine. "Explain." He demanded. "Midorima-kun... Its a long story, and I can't tell anyone else. Not yet at least. Please Midorima-kun..." I begged. Tears built up and he stared wide eyes at me._

 _"You can't tell a-anyone!" I sobbed. He nodded. "I won't. But you still have to explain.." I nodded._

 _"Let's start from the beginning."_

 ** _alright well hope ya liked! Whats going on with Kuroko?! What is he hiding? Will Midorima-kun tell the others?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**HEYO GUYS! LETS BEGIN WITH KUROKOS TRUTH EH?! BUT SHHH! YOU CANT TELL ANYONE ;)**_

 _ **Kurokos P.O.V.**_

 _Midorima-kun and I sat on the bathroom floor. I sighed. "Hey, before we start, can you make me some tea? I feel light headed." He nodded._

 _It only took 5-6 minutes and he was back with the tea. I had claimed down a bit and sipped on it placing my hands in my lap. "Okay, Midorima-kun, it started when I left TEIKO." He nodded._

 _"After leaving, I suffered from anxiety attacks, as mere as it was that's how it started. I started to find myself constantly in pain, I wouldn't eat for weeks at a time. Anxiety and stress got the best of me." I smiled softly as his eyes widened slightly_

 _"It was hell. And no one noticed me sinking, thank god for being invisible right?" He looked down small tinges of guilt on his face._

 _"Well after I started to just barely, barely get better. I came to a huge anxiety set back. And this anxiety attack brought me to the hospital, where they diagnosed me as an anorexia nervosa patient along with major depression." My fingers trembled anxiously_

 _'I never thought Midorima-kun would be the first to know...'_

 _"So weeks later I left, after making sure I wasn't in danger. Things cleared up, until one night I was out playing ball, alone , my lungs began to burn and flashes of white surrounded me, so I was rushed to the hospital, and after dozens of tests, they concluded my anxiety stress levels were through the roof, I had lost way to much weight, and I was stage five, lung cancer."_

 _Midorimas eyes widened and a slight shaky gasp came from his mouth. "There is little options for treatment since I'm stage five, but they haven't stopped trying." I smiled softly as he clutched his cup._

 _"Recently, when I was in the hospital, I had a small surgery. Because my lungs began to get backed up, well not my lungs but my liver. And after another scan they noticed the cancer is spreading."_

 _Midorima-kun couldn't take it anymore. Tears spilt. "Why...!? Why did you keep this all to yourself...?!" I laughed softly ruffling his soft apple green hair._

 _"Because when you say something, it breaks people apart, no matter what you say. And if I were to say I had anxiety, or anorexia, or cancer, do you think everyone would still be standing so tall?"_

 _"Still! Kuroko, we all care about you! What if something were to happen to you?, and we never knew why it happened." I looked down._

 _"I'm a shadow. I shadow the darkest things along inside myself. That's what makes me a shadow. " Midorima-kun slammed his fist down on his sink counter._

 _"I'm sorry, for always being cruel to you... For hurting you..." I smiled. "No. I'm sorry, for lying to you."_

 _'Lies...'_

 _"Hey Midorima-kun,thanks for letting me get this off my chest."_

 _'Thanks for not hating me after I lied to you...'_

 _"Baka, I'm always here for you, cancer is what I win for. The next win, in my next game, is going to be for you." With a soft chuckled I sipped on the rest of my tea._

 _"Thanks Midorima-kun. And please keep your word, and don't tell anyone." He nodded._

 _Little did Midorima-kun know that I wasn't going to be around much longer, to see him win for my cancer._

 ** _WEEEEELL THATS IT FOR NOWWWWW BYEEEE_**


	8. Chapter 8

_WELLLLL ITS TIMEEEE TO UPDATE BUT JUST TO ASK SHOULD I DO A SHIPPING IN THIS STORRY? OR NAH? JUDT WONDERING._

 _Narrative P.O.V._

 _Kuroko and Midorima-kun had just finished talking, the truth being revealed. But there was a peice to that story that wasn't adding up._

 _Also what they didn't know, is that near the door was another former team mate of the GOM, listening in on there conversation..._

 _Kurokos P.O.V._

 _Midorima-kun stared at me for a bit. "Hey Kuroko, if you don't mind me asking, you said your anorexic correct?" I nodded. "How much do you weigh now?" I shrugged._

 _"I don't like to look, it depresses me further. " Midorima-kun sighed and pulled out a scale. "Maybe I can help you get your weight back, but let's see how much first." I stepped onto the scale, the numbers barely rising._

 _It stopped at 47 pounds. "May I take a look at, your image?" I nodded again hesitant. I took my shirt off and his eyes got slightly teary._

 _I already knew by the look on his face, he saw ribs. "Midorima-kun, don't cry." He ran his thumb over a a rib and I shivered. I hated when people touched them._

 _He looked at my stomach that was caved inwards. I slipped my shirt back on and sighed. "I'm fine." He rubbed his temples. "I know I can get you to at least 70."_

 _"You don't have to-"_

 _"I want to Kuroko." I smiled softly. "Always helping others huh? Midorima-kun."_

 _Soon enough we were both out. It was 7:00 am and Kagami, Kise, and Murasakibara were the only ones up. Murasakibara was awfully quiet, And he wasn't saying his snacks. Kagami and Kise on the other hand were searching for a marker to draw on Aomines face._

 _ **NARRARATIVE P.O.V.**_

 _Aomine was asleep and Kise and Kagami searched but with no luck could not find a marker. Soon Midorima took it upon himself to make breakfast. He made pancakes and eggs and bacon, even bagels and hash browns._

 _Of course we all had to wait for everyone else to wake up. Seirin and the GOM joined for breakfast. Kuroko sat in the middle chair facing everyone else._

 _Bakagami and Aomines were still arguing about who got the last two pancakes. And suddenly the two smiley face pancakes flew in different directions hiting both Aomine and Kagami in the face._

 _Everyone stopped eating and there eyes widened in shock. Kuroko gripped the table cloth. He took a sharp in take of breath and suddenly out of his mouth came a glorious sound._

 _Everyone stared in shock at Kuroko. He was laughing. And everyone was so dazzled that they stared watching the pale teen try to hide his face and make himself stop laughing._

 _He was adorable while laughing. The sound, was adorable. A cute smile was placed on his face as he laughed covering his face._

 _A blush covered Kurokos face and his laughter subsided to giggles. Everyone was in a daze until Kise broke the silence._

 _"Kurokochis laugh..." He sputtered. "Is so cute!" He squealed in joy. Kuroko looked away, embarrassed. "I hate it." He whispered , a blush filling his pale cheeks._

 _AWWWWW KUROKO LAUGGHHHED °\\\\\\\° well I hope you liked it._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Im so sad guys ¡-¡ my heart hurts so much. .. Why?...**_

 ** _Narrative P.O.V._**

 _Things over the past week have been hectic and are now going back to normal. Only two players have found themselves in a small rut._

 _Midorima at practice wasn't himself. And his friend Takao had noticed. Midorima was, missing shots, HE NEVER MISSES. Takao worriedly eyes his friend watching how Midorima missed shot after shot._

 _Suddenly he felt it was his place to pull Midorima aside and talk to him._

 ** _Midorima's P.O.V._**

 _Takao pulled me aside the basketball court. "OK Shin-chan, you okay?" I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" He hesitantly glanced at my tapped fingers._

 _"You haven't made a shot in all day Shin-chan, please talk to me." I pushed my lenses up. A lump made its way to my throat. His eyes widened._

 _He embraced me and tears spilt. Warmth. "Shin-chan!?" He asked worriedly. Tears dropped onto his shoulder. "I-It hurt."_

 _'Weak... Why does it hurt so much?...'_

 _Takao ran his fingers through my hair. "Shin-chan, please talk to me." He whispered soothingly. "Cancer." Was all I could make out. This sucks..._

 ** _Murasakibaras P.O.V._**

 _At practice I hadn't eaten much snacks. I was busy thinking. I guess Tatsuya noticed as well. "Oi, what's up with you today? You haven't touched your pile of snacks!" He claimed watching as I dribbled the ball._

 _"I'm thinking." He raised a brow clutching the necklace on his neck. "About?" I sighed running a hand through my hair. "I overheard somethings and it just has me on edge is all." I whisper clutching the ball._

 _"Murasakibara, why don't you and I head out to get something to eat and we talk about this further." I nod and drop the ball. "Let me hit the showers first."_

 _'Kuro-chin... Will you be okay?...'_

 ** _Kurokos P.O.V._**

 _Practice was normal, Hyyuga and Aida made things awkward when they kept talking about my laugh. I hated, I mean I HATED my laugh._

 _Lately I've been doing it a lot to. Also I've been talking, or trying to talk to Ogiwara-kun, I need to talk to him before things take a turn for the worst._

 _I sighed heavily as I lazily shot the ball it bouncing off the rim and hitting the wall. "Damn." Kagami-Kun stared at me. "Oi Kuroko, you look tired." I nodded. "I am."_

 _"Why don't we swing by Majji Burger and get you a vanilla shake after wards?" I nodded. "Sure." I dug into my shorts for my phone after it buzzed._

 _NEW TEXT MESSAGE_

 _From: Ogiwara-kun_

 _To:Kuroko_

 _Subject: What's going on_

 _Kuroko, I got your voicemail. What the hell is going on you bastard, why were you crying? Why did you keep saying your sorry? Damn it Kuroko, we need to talk about this._

 _-FLASH BACK TO THE LAST VOICEMAIL I LEFT OGIWARA-KUN- (SO LONG XD)_

 _"Ogiwara-kun, gomenasai. Its... Its Kuroko. I need to, I... G-Gomensai Ogiwara-kun, gomenasai, gomenasai.." I sobbed into the phone._

 _"G-Gomen-nasai, please c-call me ba-ack its important, I need to say this before, before something happens to me, I need... Da-mn it...gomenasai..."_

 _-END OF FLASH BACK OF THE VOICEMAIL-_

 _Ogiwara-kun..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**lets continue guys, and by the way, I am starting a new Kuroko no basket story called Psycho, its a Ogiwara-kun and Akashi kun ship with Kuroko so I'll update you on when I'll post the first part to it. That is if you wanna check it out. :3 enjoy.**_

 _ **Narrative P.O.V.**_

 _A week had passed, none of the basket ball players have started to play again, at least in games. They still of course practice. But Kuroko seemed pretty shaken, he was constantly checking his phone and nervously glancing at the clock._

 _And every day after practice he'd rush out. This behavior was quite weird. And others noticed. Is there something that the teams are missing about Kuroko?_

 _ **Kurokos P.O.V.**_

 _I rushed out the gym door panting. 'I'm late, I'm late, IM LATTEEE!' I thought as I dashed across the street. Once I had reached MY destination I panted leaning against the wall._

 _I entered the doors and sat in the waiting room chair. "Kuroko Tetsuya?" I nodded. "Hai!" A lady in a blue skirt and white shirt looked at me._

 _"Your therapist and doctors are in room 4D there waiting on you." I nodded standing. "Arigato Wazaimas!" I called running down the hall._

 _Once I entered the room three people stared at me. Two males and a female. "Ah Kuroko, you're late again. Well this is your new doctor, after the next surgery, you won't be able to walk so he will guide you in small steps so you can start to rewalk again." I nodded._

 _"Thank you. But when is this taking place?" I ask sitting down. "Well you play basketball correct?" I nodded. "Well we could do it in the middle of the season of this year or we can do it next week."_

 _I bit my lip. "Any chance I'll make it to the half season?" The doctor shrugged. "Maybe that depends on your wellbeing." I sigh. "Next week... I have my first game next week... I guess... I guess I have no choice. Next week it is."_

 _"Ah good. Well Kuroko we'll leave you in the hands of your therapist for now. Good luck!" I smiled. "Thanks." 'Damn...'_

 _"Let's start are session shall we?" I nod. "Hai."_

 _thats it for now guys, byee_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been in quite a slump. But let's continue! I also hope to get some great reviews! ^°^**_

 ** _Kurokos P.O.V._**

 _I walked out of my apartment. I hadn't been in there long because all night I had been practicing. No I wasn't practicing for basketball, practicing piano._

 _Yes, I Kuroko Tetsuya, play the piano. Tomorrow was my first and last concert. I wanted to ask Kagami and Aomine to be there, o course also Momoi-san and the rest of the GOM._

 _But, I'm kinda a little... Afraid. Behind this blank stare are emotions of every kind. Aha... I walked to school and when I got there I was stopped by Kagami._

 _His giant hand grasped my blue hair and clutched at it. "Kuroko." He said darkly. I stared at him. "What is it, Kagami-Kun?"_

 _" Where have you been going?" He demanded. "Eh? That's nothing to worry about Kagami-Kun." His grip tightened. "Answer the question." I slightly sighed._

 _"Hey, Kagami-Kun? Will you promise not to laugh if I tell you?'' I deadpan. He nodded. "I was at piano practice. I have a concert tomorrow."_

 _A quiet stiffled laugh came from Kagamis lips. I frowned. "You play the piano?" He asked amused like. I only could nod taking his giant hand off my head._

 _"Well Kuroko, you can count on me being there at your concert." I pause and inside I panic. "Ah- no I didnt-" he walked off before I could continue leaving me awestruck._

 _'Kagami-Kun...'_

 _The rest of the day continued slowly, and at practice I pulled Hyyuga and Aida aside. "Kuroko what's this about?" Aida asked questionably._

 _"I- no I can't make our next games." They stood shocked until hyyuga back handed me. "Baka why not? Tell me your not giving up." I shook my head._

 _"Of course not. I have business out of town with my father and I won't be back for about three weeks." Aida gawked at me. "B-But-!" I sighed._

 _"Gomenasai."_

 _'I'm sorry I keep lying to you...'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Weeeeeell let's continue.**

 **Kurokos P.O.V.**

 _Today. Today was my concert. My hands trembled slightly. 'You have this Tetsuya.' I shouldn't think about it to much, I still have to go to school._

 _With a groan I walked out the door. And as soon as I entered the entrance of my nice, supposed to be peaceful, school I was bombarded by Kise, Aomine, and Kagami._

 _"Oi Tetsu! You didn't tell me you could play the piano!" Aomine snapped smacking the back of my head. "Ouch." I mumbled. Kise then threw his arms around me._

 _"MY KUROKOCHII IS A PRODIGY FOR PIANO!" He cooed. "Get it off me." I deadpanned as Kagami laughed. Kise then began to cry his fake tears._

 _"UWAHHH! KUROKOCHII, SO MEAN!" He whined. He sighed and got off me. "Seriously, you didn't tell us. So we're going to cheer you on kurokochii!" My eyes almost popped out of my head._

 _"What?" He smiled. "You heard me!" He chirped. 'Kagami you idiot... As if I wasn't nervous enough...' Kise grinned. "Momoi-chi and Akashi-chii will be there to."_

 _Aomine nodded. "So will Midorima and Murasakibara." I felt faint. 'I'm going to shit myself. .-. '_

 _"Thanks." I mumbled._

 _-TIME SKIP-_

 _I was back stage at my concert. 'I'm nervous, I'm screwed .-.'_

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya?" I nodded. "Hai." "Your next after Aria-chan." I nodded. "Arigato."_

 _Murasakibara's P.O.V._

 _In the stands I stood with Aka-chin by my side. He eyes me suspiciously. "Atsushi. You seem odd. What's going on?" He demanded._

 _I stayed silent. "Nothing Aka-chin." He pulled out a pen and frowned. Suddenly the announcer appeared. "NEXT UP IS KUROKO TETSUYAAAAA!" An applaud rose through the air as he stepped on stage._

 _He was dressed in silver and he smiled at the crowd bowing before sitting at the chair before the grand piano._

 _Silence and suddenly the sound of a beautiful tragic melody filled our ears. It was obvious it was an original piece no one had heard this before._

 _"Atsushi. You do know I'm absolute correct?" I nodded trying to zone Aka-chin out. Listening to Kurokos playing was magical._

 _The melody had some soft of passion to it. As if it had to be perfect. I pondered softly and then a pair of scissors dashed in front of my face._

 _I stepped back just barely dodging. It was now near an end in the melody of Kurokos song. It had been a while._

 _"Atsushi, tell me. What is bothering you?" He demanded once again as he took his scissors back._

 _"Will Kuro-chin be okay?"_

 _"What do you mean Atsushi?" His eyes narrowed._

 _"Wait you don't know?" I asked._

 _He only shook his head. He again took his pen out and clicked it over and over again._

 _"Know what?"_

 _The song ended and an applaud filled the room whistles and cheers came from everywhere._

 _It was so loud he couldn't even hear me so I simply mouthed it to him_

 _; "Kuro-chin has cancer."_

 _Akashi dropped his I his mouth agape in shock. 'I'm sorry Aka-chin..'_

 _That's all for now hope for some reviews, lata :3_


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED, IM VERY DISORGANIZED BECAUSE MY WEEK HAS JUST BEEN A SHIT SANDWICH AND YEAH, BUT I SHALL UPDATE NOWWWW AND BE PREPARED FOR SOME CUSSING XD**

 **Akashis P.O.V.**

 _I, AKASHI SEIIJURO, FELL TO MY KNEES. My heart feels like it has just been crushed. 'Fucking damn it... I knew I should have pulled his hospital files that day...'_

 _Atsushi frowned. "Aka-chin my chest hurts.'' My jaw clenched and I stood. "Who else knows of this?" I demand. "Mido-chin is the only other one."_

 _'Bastard didn't say anything...I'll kill him.'_

 _"Come Atsushi, me and you need to gather up the others. " He nodded and with that we walked around gathering the rest of the members. Including Kagami Taiga._

 _We walked out. Everyone seemed confused while steam practically came off of my body. "What is this about Akashi-cchi?" The blonde haired teen questioned._

 _I walked towards Midorima and glared at him. "King of Veterans, explain to me your stupidity.'' The green haired male raised a brow adjusting his glasses._

 _I pulled my scissors out and dashed at his face. Luckily he dodged, still not quick enough for me to snip off his lip. I grabbed his shoulder forcing him to his knees._

 _"YOU BASTARD." His eyes widened. "YOUR A FUCKING BASTARD! YOU KNEW. YOU KNEW ABOUT WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO TETSUYA AND YOU SAID NOTHING YOU BASTARD!"_

 _Everyone else stood in shock trying to calm me down. "Oi Akashi! What's going on?!" Aomine asked through that smug look of his._

 _"BASTARD!" I said throwing him back to lay on the concrete floor. "HOW COULD YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT TETSUYA'S CANCER!?"_

 _Eyes all around us widened. "Tetsu's/Tet-kun's/Kurokos/Kurokochii's, CANCER?!"_

 _"He didn't want you to know." Midorima said sitting up._

 _"You son of a bitch." Aomine cracked angrily towering over him._

 _"I'll make you pay. Pay for not telling us." Kise muttered cracking his delicate knuckles._

 _Kagami grabbed a hold of Midorima's green mop of hair and an angry hurt expression displayed on his face._

 _"You fucking cunt." He mumbled. Midorima stood from the ground forcing Kagami's giant hand off of his head. "His cancer isn't my fault.''_

 _"But not informing us is." I deadpan._

 _"It seems you, King of Veterans need to be punished for disobeying me." I snipped my scissors as the rest held Midorima in his place._

 _I was just about to cut him when blue hair appeared in my vision._

 _"Don't do it, Akashi-kun." Came a monotone voice. "Out of my way Tetsuya." The blunettes pale hand grasped my scissors. "I said, don't do it."_

 _My eyes narrowed and I tightened my grip on my scissors. "TETSUYA, do you dare disobey me?" He nodded. "I'm do disobey you even when you have no right to say that in your place as if you own me."_

 _I clenched my teeth in anger. "Your a liar Tetsuya. Disgrace." He nodded. "Yeah, I think so to." I think if I grip my scissors any tighten they'll break._

 _"Your a fucking liar. A lying bastard, a pity seeker. " The frail boy before me nodded. "Okay. Akashi-kun. My cancer isn't Midorima-kun's fault. Now let go of the fucking scissors and give up, because I want to get home."_

 _My eyes widened. I've never seen him so pissed. Dropping my scissors I screamed._

 _"DAMN IT TETSUYA! YOU DIDNT TELL US! ABOUT ANYTHING! WE COULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU, YOU UNGRATFUL SON OF A BITCH!" He smiled softly._

 _"Some things are better off left alone Akashi-kun." He hugged me and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry I'm a piece of trash." Tears. Damn it..._

 _The rest of the others unhanded Midorima. He frowned. Kise on the other hand was on his knees, tears dripped from his face. "We could h-have been there for Kuroko-chii!" He sobbed out._

 _Aomine was also in tears, very painful tears. Silent ones. Painfully silent. "Damn yo-ou Tetsu."_

 _"Kuro-chin why did you lie to us?..."_

 _"Tet-ku-un! It h-hurts!"_

 _"Baka... Baka Kuroko... "_

 _How does such a thing tear more people apart inside then anything else could?_

 _My heart aches... Tetsuya have you been alone all this time?... Were you alone? Are you dying inside just as much as I am?..._

 ** _Narrative P.O.V._**

 _The teams players broken, fragile, all of them feeling shattered inside. Anger, pain, fear, worry, am emotions building inside them._

 _But what they didn't know is that one certain person was hurting the most inside. A smile formed on the blue haired boys face. "Hey guys, I'm going to be okay. I promise. I'm still in treatments that are actually 80% working a toll on my cancer."_

 _Hope. That shined in all their eyes. But little did they know this was also another lie of the player, Kuroko Tetsuya._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry.**_

 ** _Narrative P.O.V_**

 _One week. One week has past. The GOM's were doing terrible. Their teams noticed it to. Midorima hasn't made a single shot all week. Kise has been failing at copying strategies. Murasakibara wanted nothing to do with basketball or snacks. Akashi's emperor eyes were way to off he couldn't even predict someone's next move. Aomine has been failing to open the ZONE'S door._

 _And all week no one had heard from Kuroko. Although Hyuuga and Aida "knew" where he was. Everyone was falling. Thoughts overflowing in there young minds._

 _And as for Kuroko, today was the day of his Surgery._

 _ **Kurokos P.O.V.**_

 _I lay on the bed in a white surgical room. A mask over my mouth. My hands trembling. "Okay Kuroko, were going to put you out for a bit, you ready?" They ask as I nod._

 _I feel a needle being stuck into my arm. Ouch..._

 _Things are getting blurry. Blurry..._

 _And I'm out._

 _-later_

 _My eyes open to reveal white walls. Doctors standing my my bed side with smiles. "Your surgery went well!" One chirped. I raise a brow trying to sit up._

 _My legs aren't moving. "Oh! Don't try to get up! We haven't told you the bad news..." My heart suddenly stops. "Bad, bad news?" They nod cautiously._

 _"You won't be able to walk. The surgery disabled you from walking." I felt my heart sinking and a lump rising to my throat. "Will I ever be able to walk again?" They nod._

 _"You will have to contribute into physical therapy. And within a month you should be able to-" I slam my hand down on the monitor._

 _"NO! I NEED TO BE ABLE TO WALK NOW!" I cry. The doctors frown. "We could get you into a session today, but that's all I can do. I'm sorry Kuroko." I clench my eyes shut and nod._

 _"Get me an appointment." They nod and walk out leaving me to angrily sob into my hands. I began to sing a song my mom used to sing when things got bad._

 _"Pick it up, pick up..._

 _Start again..._

 _You got a second chance you could go home, escape it all its just irrelevant, its daughters medicine._

 _Its daughters medicine._

 _You could still be what you wanted to what you said you where, when I met you._

 _You've got a warm heart and a beautiful brain but its disintegrating... From all the medicine..."_

 _That's all I could get out before I clutched my shirt. My chest hurts.. Its hard to breath._

 _Sob, sob, sob. Is that all you can do Kuroko Tetsuya?..._

 ** _Momoi's P.O.V._**

 _It was after school. I had to go to gather information. For Akashi of course. But this time something was off. He asked me to look at the flight record to Tokyo._

 _I entered Akashi's office. He looked terrible. His pastel red hair was messy and his eyes had bags, large enough to carry a small chihuahua. "Sei-kun! You look horrible!"_

 _He glares at me. "Shut up Satsuki. Now hurry and look up the flight records starting this last coming Monday." Only nodding I walked over to his computer._

 _I bent down to its height and soon pulled up flight records. Akashi examined themas I printed them out from the printer. "That's damn liar." He hissed crumbling a price of paper in his hand._

 _"Sei-kun?" He slammed his hand on his desk. "THIS IS BULLSHIT. WHERE IS HE SATSUKI?!" I back up into the small desk that held the computer._

 _"Sei-kun please stop-" he swiped the papers on his desk causing them to fly everywhere. "WHERE IS TETSUYA!? WHY WOULD HE GO TO SUCH LENGTHS TO LIE ABOUT WHERE HE IS?!"_

 _"SEI-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I stand grasping his wrist. "What the hell is going on?!" I hiss. "Tetsuya, he told Aida and Hyuuga he would be leaving to Tokyo on business for a week, and would miss his first game. But there's records show nothing of the sort. It would have shown his school ID and his last name."_

 _I grip his wrist. "Calm down. I'll find him." He only nods with a sharp intake of air coming from him. With Akashi's computer I was only able to pull up one record. His hospital record_

 _The last one was from today. Clicking on the file I print it and my eyes scan the webpage to log out of the system. I took the paper in my pale hands and read it._

 _Mentions of Surgeries, and appointments send tears to my eyes. But I smile and turn towards Akashi. Hanging him the paper I say;_

 _"I found 'Tetsuya.' "_


	15. Chapter 15

_**HEEYOOOO IM BACKKKK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTERERR WAHAHAHA! XD**_

 _ **Akashi's P.O.V.**_

 _I stare down at the paper in my hands. My heart aching. "Satsuki, will you come with me to visit Tetsuya?" I ask. For the first time I felt weak in my knees, my stomach no longer feeling as if it could hold anything._

 _"Sei-kun... Of course." She whispers wiping her tears and grasping her bag. "Let's go." We walk in silence to a clinic called 'MINER MIRACLES.'_

 _Once opening the door a depressed aura hit us. It was so gloomy. 'Is this where there housing Tetsuya?' I walk up to the counter where the pale lady sit with a box of tissues in her hand._

 _"Patients name?" She asks setting it down. "Kuroko Tetsuya." She looks at the computer clicking away. "What relationship do you have to this patient?"_

 _"I'm his cousin." She hands me a pen and a clip board. "Sign in there. Also I'm guessing the girl with the pink hair is here for him to?" I nod._

 _"Girlfriend." She nods. "Sign in and go take a right and stand outside room 1380, right now he's in physically therapy but you may watch."_

 _We thank the lady and walk down the hall. We stop at room 1380 and look to see through the glass window. We see Tetsuya holding onto railing struggling to walk to another male across from him._

 _My heart sinks as he tumbles onto the floor tears falling from his eyes in frustration as he pushes himself to stand._

 _"Hey satsuki?" I whisper. "Yeah?" She whispers back._

 _"I think I'm going to be sick."_


	16. Chapter 16

_**OMG GUYSSS UAHHHHH! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO IRIS COVER BY SWS (GOO GOO DOLL VERSION). ITS AMAZING! :'D**_

 _ **Kurokos P.O.V.**_

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya is it?" Asked the man in the room with me. "Yeah." He helps me stand and start at the beginning. "Try again. " he smiles._

 _I nod weakly forcing my legs to move. I began to tremble as I unclutched one hand from the railing. Taking a shaky break I kept going._

 _SLAM!_

 _That was the sound of my body hitting the railing. I hiss in pain falling to my knees. "I can't.." I whisper. "Kuroko? Are you okay, son? I'm gonna go get the nurse!" My instructor yells running out the door._

 _I bang my head between the bars. "Fuck." I turn my gaze to the window my eyes suddenly widening and my heart stopping as I see Akashi and Momoi standing there staring at me with hurt expressions._

 _'Did they see me-?...'_

 _I clutched the hem of my hospital gown my nails digging into the fabric. Akashi opens the door walking into the room. He walks towards me and with tears filling his cold eyes he snatches my gown by its collar lifting me up into the air._

 _His hands are trembling and his lips are quivering. "T-Tetsuya... TETSUYA DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He screams tears tracing the features of his face._

 _'I'm sorry I'm a liar, Akashi-kun...'_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Momoi's P.O.V.**_

 _I grasped Akashis wrist in my hand as he held Tetsu-kun by his gown. "Calm down S-Sei-kun!" He pulls Kuroko towards his chest tears flowing in once cold eyes._

 _"I dont understand Tetsuya... Why?" A frown came upon Kurokos lips. I worriedly glanced at him and was shocked to see his eyes filling with tears._

 _"Yeah, I don't either." He whispers tears slipping from his eyes. Akashi and I stared in shock. "I dont understand why I'm being punished...is it because no was a mistake? Or because I'm weak? Why is he tormenting me?" My lips began to quiver._

 _"W-What do you mean T-Testsu-kun?" He slammed his fist against the bars. "WHY IS GOD PUNISHING ME!? IF HE DIDNT WANT ME TO REMAIN IN THIS WORLD HE SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED ME, AFTER ALL I HAVE NO REASON TO BE ALIVE!"_

 _I fell to my knees. "Yes you do..." I was then started when Akashi slapped him. Blue eyes widened. "GET A GRIP! YOU DO HAVE A FUCKING REASON DAMN IT! WITH TIME YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IT IS!"_

 _It seems like all we could do is cry. "Damn it Tetsuya, why dont you see how much you mean to us...?"_

 _Hurt blue eyes clenched tightly along with pale hands on the back of Akashi's shirt._

 _ **"G-Gomenasai..."**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_so sorry! I've been meaning to update but I've been working on some things I also have some exciting news! I'll tell you at the end of this chapter, also this book is coming to an end in a few chapters but I may consider making another if you'd like._**

 ** _Kurokos P.O.V._**

 _A day passed. Akashi Seiijuro told everyone. Told them I couldn't walk. Told them about the lie. Told them about the hurt. But that's okay._

 _I should have expected this. Aomine and Momoi come every morning to see me. Or so they promise they will. Midorima and Murasakibara come to, during lunch._

 _And Akashi, and Seirin including Kagami come in the nights. I wonder if everyone is okay. How's school?, you all feeling alright?, how's basketball? But I won't ask._

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya, your results from the therapy have come in. With your walking, I'm afraid you've made no progress. I'm sorry." My heart felt like it was being stepped on._

 _Like someone was trying to tiptoe with the heaviest loudest shoes in the world. "And as for your cancer, it seems its slowly being fought off. "_

 _"Oh." He raised a brow. "Oh? You should be concerned that your not walking much." I roll my eyes. "I am worried ." I utter. He gives me a sift smile._

 _"I'm sorry." I only wave it off as the doctor steps out of the room. As soon as he left it wasn't more than an hour before Aomine came._

 _By himself._

 _"Tetsu. I'm mad at you."_

 ** _AS FOR THE EXCITING NEWS! Well, you see I'm starting another Kuroko no Basuke fanfic, with a female Kuroko. Its going to be a Kikuro VS Akakuro fanfic called "MY CINDERELLA." Also there are only two more chapters left you guys! :(_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Kuroko 's P.O.V.**_

 _ **"Eh? Why Aomine-kun? Have I done something to displease you?" He hands clench into fists and he sits at my bed side. "Your a liar."**_

 _ **I stopped breathing. "A-Aomine-kun I mistaken-" he raises his hand cutting me off. "Liar. All you do is lie Tetsu, is anything you say the truth?"**_

 _ **"Aomine-kun pleas-"**_

 _ **"You sicken me Tetsu. "**_

 _ **Tears began to swell in my eyes as my former light crossed his arms across his chest. "Tetsu, I'm sorry to say this, but we wI'll no longer be friends. I want nothing more to do with you."**_

 _ **"Please don't, p-please."**_

 _ **"It's over, Kuroko Tetsuya, the liar. " he stood and began to walk towards the door when I grabbed his jacket. "DONT LEAVE ME A-AOMINE-K-KUN!"**_

 _ **I sobbed. A look I couldn't read was placed on his face and he continued walking. My fingers slipped off his coat and suddenly everything was dark.**_

 _ **'Its hard to breathe. Is this what it feels like to be alone again?... why can't I speak...'**_

 _ **My machine began to beep uncontrollably. The sound of voices echoed around me.**_

 _ **"we need a doctor now!"**_

 _ **"WERE LOOSING HIM!"**_

 ** _Hang on..._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Well this is it. The last chapter._**

 _Normal P.O.V._

 _Three days after the visit to Kuroko in the hospital from Aomine, Kuroko died. His lungs gave out, his heart stopped beating and he died._

 _And after this particular death the Generation of Miracles fell apart like no tomorrow. Kise had ended up quitting basket ball._

 _Same goes for the rest, but Aomine seemed to take it the hardest. Every night it was a spiral of endless dreams about him._

 _Endless thoughts of playing basketball with him. Finally when the time had come they all met up. The whole generation of miracles._

 _Akashi looked like he hadn't slept for days. Kise looked like a dead skeleton. Murasakibara looked like he hadn't eaten in years. Midorima looked like was a zombie. And Aomine looked like death. All looking as if they had lost a part of there soul._

 _"Have you ever heard Tetsu laugh? " Aomine pipes. "Yeah, it was so cute. Kuroko-Cchi got mad cause I said I would treasure it._

 _Akashi smiled softly. "Tetsuyas laugh was the cutest." Murasakibara being the big baby he was he began to cry._

 _"AHHHH KURO-CHIN WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?!" Midorima sulk ed into his chair. "Nanodayo..."_

 _"Tetsuyas funeral is tomorrow." They all nod. "Dress the best you can in his honor." That was all that was said that day._

 _And the next day..._

 _Aomine stood on the podium a sad smile on his face and tears streaming down his face._

 ** _"Let me tell you about my friend, Kuroko Tetsuya,"_**

 ** _That's the end, shitty ending I know. Well there may be a sequel. But yeah. Byeeee_**


End file.
